parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure
Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure is a Sesame Street Love Episode Featuring PBS Kids Characters. Cast *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Zoe *Telly Monster *Grover *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Baby Bear *Bert and Ernie *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Lulu *Prairie Dawn *Herry Monster *Mr. Johnson *Elizabeth *Little Murray Sparkles *Abby Cadabby *Curly Bear *Natasha *Dash & Dot *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Bob the Builder *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat *Jay Jay The Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Thomas The Train *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Molly *Rosie *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Curious George *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid The Science Kid *Martha Speaks *Buddy *Tiny *Polly *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo Summary Soundtrack *Valentine's Song (sung by Elmo) *V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *The Hug Song (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *It's Love (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters and The Chorus) *Just for You: A Valentine's Day Song (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *Can You Feel The Love Tonight (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *My Funny Valentine (sung by Elmo, Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) Gallery Elmo_sesame_street.png Big_bird_sesame_street.png Character.snuffy.jpg Zoe in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg Telly.jpg GroverFullFigure2.png Sesame-street-cookie-monster-apron-2.jpg Rosita-last-week-tonight-with-john-oliver-2.26.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Bert_smile.png ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg 300px-Oscar the Grouch 3.jpg th02W37TT1.jpg Count_von_Count_kneeling.png Lulu01.jpg PraireDawn-FacebookProfilePicture.jpg Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Mr_Johnson_table.jpg Elizabethnlms.jpg Abby Cadabby.jpg curly-bear1.jpg Baby_Natasha.jpg maxresdefault (42).jpg hqdefault (12).jpg Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff.jpg Tinky_Winky.jpg Dipsy.jpg Laa-Laa-0.jpg Po (Teletubbies).jpg Noonoo_(1).jpg Humbah.png Zumbah_spread.png 260470_196257.jpg Jumbah_fly.png Jingbah_flying.png Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif Rosie (Caillou).jpg Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg Matt(Cyberchase).jpg Digit in Cyberchase.jpg Hacker.jpg BuzzandDeleteCC.jpg Clifford.jpg Cleo-clifford-the-big-red-dog-93.5.jpg Cliff4.gif 1BCB1E15-60DB-4E88-A992-DAF7DA7E4E17.png Char kc 04-over.png Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Mr. Howard.jpg Charley in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Kate-0.png Jane (Arthur).jpeg David (Arthur).png Pal (Athur).png Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy_Crosswire_(Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky_Barnes_(Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern_Walters_(Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Nigel Ratburn.png Grandma Thora in Arthur.jpg Grandpa Dave in Arthur.jpg Bob_the_Builder.jpg Maya & Miguel Maya Santos.png Maya & Miguel Miguel Santos.png Sagwa2.jpg Jay the jet.jpg Zoboomafoo.png Chris (Wild Kratts).png Martin (Wild Kratts).png George Shrinks.jpg Max_(Dragon_Tales).jpg Emmy in The Zoo.png Ord (Smaller).gif Dragon-tales-cassie.png Zakandwheeize.png Quetzal in Dragon Tales.jpg Theo_Lion.jpg Cleo-0.jpg Lionel.jpg Leona.jpg Click_the_Mouse.jpg Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png Snook t958.jpg WordGirl Official Pic.png Curious-george-2.jpg Superwhy.png Alpha_Pig.png Super_Reader_Wonder_Red.jpg Presto.png Woof.png 78408357-3882-4B93-A20D-01AE05E73D9D.jpeg Th_(28).jpg asset1_sid_hi-res.jpg Martha.png Images-1.jpg TinyImages.jpg DanielTiger.png Max (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies).jpeg Mama Mirabelle.jpeg Karla.png Bo the Cheetah.jpg Transcript *Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure/Transcript Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Valentine Day spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Discovery Kids